Water and Fire
by GentleTurbulence
Summary: The war is over, but the water tribes don't trust the fire nation. What will happen when Katara is forced to marry so that there will be peace? Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The bloody and merciless war had ended. All nations rejoiced as they told the triumphant news. The honor less fire nation prince Zuko had joined the beloved avatar. Lady Katara of the southern water tribe, Lady Toph and warrior Sokka of the southern water tribe, the companions of the avatar, were renowned heroes. The story was known by all…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Zuko had joined them, they all made plans. It all had to be a secret. Aang and Toph would go and bring up an Earth Kingdom army. Sokka would go and convince his father to rally a Southern water tribe force. Katara would go to the northern water tribe and speak to Pakku of an army. And Zuko would go prepare as much fire nation soldiers as possible.

At first, they all met in the Shin Valley. It was a giant valley ideal for battle. They were all present…except Katara and her army. Everyone was nervous. They had many, many men. But, they would need as much help as they could get. Zuko cursed under his breath. There were not as many Fire Nation soldiers as he would have liked, but they would have to make due. The current fire lord, prince Zuko's father, had threatened to burn down the soldier's homes and take their children and wives if they were to join Zuko. Zuko found his father very ruthless and dishonorable.

The day for battle was coming close, and Katara still had not come with the men that they desperately needed. Everyone worried if the army had met some difficulty on the way. Or maybe Katara could not convince them to fight next to Zuko, though it would be an honor to fight next to the avatar. Aang worried about her, Zuko could see that they were close, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. What should it matter to him?

Aang trusted Zuko, but Zuko could see that neither Sokka, Toph and especially Katara did not trust him. They had a right to, especially after he had betrayed his uncle and the avatar in the cave. That was all in the past. He had joined the side of his uncle, who, Zuko was happy to say, was in good health.

But, good health would not stop this war. With much dread, the battle approached. The fire lord's were assembled on the other side of the valley. All of the men scurried around the camp, grabbing their weapons. Zuko ran up to Aang.

"The troops are getting prepared. Is there any news from the girl?"

Aang hung his head.

"Katara isn't here, I have no idea what is going on."  
Zuko cursed under his breath, they would have to do without her. This was war. All of the men were lined up. Firebenders in the middle, Earthbenders to the right, and water benders to the left. Zuko, Aang and Sokka stood in front of the army. The firebender's army was very large and powerful. Zuko searched for his father up front. He had not joined the army! He was probably safe in a tent or even back in his palace. Zuko fumed. One word popped into his mind. Coward. These men were being forced to fight, and all the fire lord would do was sit on his butt. And where was Katara? Things were not looking so good for their side.

Northern water tribe or not, the battle began. Zuko let out a battle cry and the army moved forward. The two armies clashed. Such a site of bending and weapons! Air, water, earth, and Fire battled beside each other against Fire. Men fell. Zuko had to fight the urge to help his men up. Right now, they needed him to fight. Zuko firebended with great skill and took many men down. Though he didn't want to, he felt a pang of guilt and despair as he saw blood trickle from a young man's brow. He had never killed anyone, especially no one of his own people. He fought the urge to vomit right there on the field. He would have to be strong; he was fighting for his people.

Aang used all four elements to fight off the soldiers. He was very good at firebending, since Zuko had taught him. Sokka, who was not a bender, kept alive by using his weapon. Toph was positioned atop a boulder, out of sight. She used her earthbending to take out men from the fire army. Some were archers. If she were to be in sight, she would not sense the arrows and be taken down. Fire was destructive. Zuko could see that the fire army was starting to win. The waterbenders were running out of water, and were not in their natural, cool habitat. The earthbenders had made giant holes in the ground, and some of the men had fallen in and sprained their ankles. The fire benders on Zuko's side were getting tired. The other army was winning. Zuko panicked. What would they do? It was then that he was struck to the ground. He touched his cheek. Blood blurred his vision. He was then struck on the side. He would have to get up, or he would be killed. He trine to get up, but was struck in the stomach. He fell to the earth and was struck hard in the ribs. Pain went through his body. He was going to die. Then, all of the firebenders started yelling at each other and pointing. Everyone stopped fighting. Zuko took this opportunity to get up, with a painful grunt. He looked at what they were pointing at. There, like some beautiful angel, stood Katara. With the large water tribe army behind her, she smiled at their confusion. She took a sword out of its sheath. She lifted it up. Out of her mouth bellowed a loud war cry and she charged down the hill, with the army right behind her.

Water met fire.

It was a long battle. But the fire army was tired and became weakened. Katara fought her way through. Her sword was taken away from her and she iced the fire soldier's hand. She took out her water canteen. She fought gallantly. The water army reached up to where Zuko was fighting. Katara now fought next to Zuko. He looked at her, he had never been so happy to see her. He yelled over the cries of war while he fought.

"I thought you weren't going to make it!"

Zuko dodged a blow and Katara took out a water whip, taking down the man who lunged at him.

"Well, here we are!"

The fighting went on, until the fire army could no longer take it anymore. They retreated. But the fire, water, earth and air were hot on their trail, forcing them to surrender. The avatar's army let out a triumphant yell. They had won! Aang, Sokka and Zuko smiled at each other, all of them were exhausted. Katara ran down to her brother. He swung her in his arms.

"We won!"

He put her down and Aang embraced her.

"We were worried."

"So was I. It took a lot of persuasion and some training before we could make it."

Katara turned and put her arms around both boys and smiled triumphantly. Zuko looked at her.

"You guys came just in time."

Katara turned to him. She smiled.

"The war is over! It's too good to be true!"

Zuko looked at her

"It's true."

Katara looked at Zuko wince.

"You are injured."

"I'm fine."

Katara had a cut across her cheek. It was bigger that Zuko's, but she could see the blood from his ribs and side. She turned to Aang and Sokka.

"We must make sick tents for all of our wounded and, of course, the others too."

Sokka looked at her.

"Are you crazy? These men would have killed us!"  
"Sokka, they need our help. A wounded man is a wounded man in my book."

Zuko was surprised by her compassion. Katara immediately got the hospital running. They all set up tents and made beds on the ground. Even though there had been hundreds and hundreds of men, Katara was the only woman from a water tribe, and the only healer. She had her work cut out for her. She went from tent to tent, healing men who begged for water. The men on both sides instantly fell in love with her. Zuko, who was too proud to ask Katara to heal him, bandaged his wound and helped with the others who awaited the healer. By the time she had reached the tent that Zuko was in, she was exhausted. She didn't complain, but went right to work. She approached Zuko.

"How many are there?"

"200 in this tent."

Zuko watched her reaction. She just nodded and looked through the tent. She looked at Zuko and became shocked.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"I am so sorry, I forgot about your wounds."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it, get to the others first."

Katara shook her head.

"Lay down."

It wasn't a request, it was a demand. He gingerly lay on a mat. Katara peeled his bloody shirt from his body.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Zuko clenched his teeth as Katara laid her hand on his wound. She had water around it.

"Yah."

There was a sting, but then a comforting coolness. She lifted her hand away. There was no more pain. His wound was gone! He was so amazed. Katara healed his other wounds. Zuko had so many questions, how did she do that? Before he could ask any, she stood up.

"You're done!"

She walked away and started on another young man who looked terrified. He approached her.

"Hey, thanks."

"No problem! Hey, could you get me some more water, please?"

"Sure."

He walked away as she reassured the frightened man. Zuko came back and gave her the water. The man was pretty scared.

"Hey, lady, is this going to hurt?"

"Shhh…"

Katara comforted him. It was a man from the fire lord's army. Zuko was shocked by her gentleness.

"Do you have a family, Tsu?"

She already knew his name. This girl was crazy! She was only 17. Of course, he was only 19. Well, the 17 year old had journeyed all the way to the northern water tribe alone, brought an army that saved their necks, lead the army in to battle, fought gallantly and now was curing hundreds of men from both sides. The man mumbled something, scared to death. Katara just gently shushed him. She smiled at him.

"It'll be alright."

The man couldn't help but smile. Katara healed him and he let out a deep sigh.

"Thank you."

She smiled and went to the next man. Zuko just watched in stunned, confused silence.

--------------------------------------------

Needless to say, many men were killed in the battle. But, it was all worth it as the army, led by Zuko, invaded the fire nation palace. The fire lord was chained and imprisoned. After much thought, Zuko decided that Iroh should be fire lord. It was only right. When Iroh died, Zuko would take the position. The fire nation cheered for their new fire lord and their beloved prince. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph were made national heroes. The men never forgot of Katara's services and brought stories home to their children and wives. Everyone fell in love with the young healer.

The fire lord ruled in peace and the foursome returned to the southern water tribe.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

**Hey everyone! This is my 4th story on this site and my 2nd Zutara story. **

**I just finished my 1st Zutara story…Sun and Moon…You can read that too if you want!!!**

**Lol**

**Well, please review! It's my first chapter, there will be Zutara eventually! **

**Please please please review!!!!**

**Much love-**

**--Sahlili20 **


	2. The chapter that comes after 1! 2

Chapter 2

Katara hummed to herself as she cleaned her hut. It had been a year since the war had ended and she was already 18. She still loved fun and especially penguin sliding. She enjoyed the carefree style of her tribe. After all of the chores were done, everyone gathered together to listen to stories and sit near the fire. Katara looked outside. It was getting dark outside, everyone was probably already gathered. Katara finished up things and put on her heavy coat. It would be cold outside. She emerged out of her tent. The cold met her body and wind blew the hair from her face. Her cheeks were already rosy. She loved it. She loved the cold. It seemed refreshing. She walked past all of the huts. Aang was currently living there with them, though it was cold. Toph had decided to stick with them as well. Katara saw the fire light and all of the people gathered around it. There were about 100 people living there. Not a high population, but everyone treated each other like family. Katara warmed inside as Sokka handed her some Cocoa. She waved and talked to a lot of people. Eventually, she reached Aang.

"Katara!"

"Hey Aang!"

"Later, let's go penguin sliding."

Katara laughed and nodded.

"Sure Aang."

Everyone gathered around the fire as Katara's grandmother told a native water tribe story. Everyone sat silent, listening to the respected woman. The story kept them on edge until the end. At the end there was applause. Everyone suggested a song. They wanted Katara to sing. She was considered the best singer in the tribe. Katara just laugh and positioned herself in front of everyone. Her voice started out sweet and soft. She sang a playful song of a lost penguin and what it did trying to get home. Her voice became strong and illustrated. Everyone laughed at what happened to the penguin. When the penguin was safely home, everyone cheered. They loved how Katara could always make them laugh.

Hakoda silenced everyone and turned to Katara.

"Thank you very much, daughter. Your mother would have been proud."

Katara managed a nod. Her mother's death still hurt, but she was learning how to deal with it. Hakoda again silenced everyone.

"My dear people, I have something important to discuss with all of you."

Now, everyone was silent. When Hakoda said something was important, it was.

"As you know, the war was ended about a year ago."

Everyone looked at each other. Of course they knew that! Katara leaned in closer. What was her father getting to?

"And the water tribes have not been getting along with the fire nation."

A couple of angry yells echoed through the small crowd. "How can we trust them so soon." "They don't deserve our trust."

Hakoda again silenced them.

"Do you want another war!?"  
His voice boomed through the area and Katara shivered. The people silenced. They trusted their leader.

"The fire nation has made a request…"

Katara's breath caught in her throat, the fire nation requested? What about the fire nation demanded?

"They request the permission to come here and settle business with us."

The people burst out in worried exclamation.

"Silence! They wish to come here and choose one woman to marry a high official in the fire nation."

Gasps echoed through the crowd.

"It will ensure our bond between both nations. Whomever they choose, she will live in the grand palace and have as much as she could ever desire."

Katara turned and looked at all of the women. Most were smiling and exchanging whispers. She caught 'I hope he's handsome.' 'All I could ever want!' 'The palace! Can you believe it!?' 'I'll wear my best dress!'

Katara just rolled her eyes. They can have him! Whoever that high official is, they'll give him a run for his money! Katara suppressed a laugh.

"When is he coming?!" an excited woman asked. Hakoda answered.

"In about a week."

Everyone looked at each other. That fast? Now Katara openly laughed at the girls excited faces. One came up to her. She was about 19.

"Katara, can you believe it?!"

Katara laughed at her.

"But Leyla, what if this 'high official' is some greedy, selfish, old, fat, lazy…"

"Rich?"

"Is that honestly all you care about?"

"Well, what do you care about?"

"If I marry, I'll marry for love and happiness."

"Well, good luck with that!"  
And Leyla walked away. Katara shook her head as she walked to her hut. Had it come to this? That a girl would trade her happiness for comfort and riches?

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry…this one is kinda shorter…but Zutara will come! Thank you all for reviewing!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

About a week after, Katara woke up. She stretched and yawned. She heard a knock on her door. She looked up from her bed; she didn't want to get up. But she had to; it would be rude if she didn't. She literally rolled out of bed and wrapped herself in a bearskin blanket. She opened the door. It was Toph.

"Toph!"

"Hey Katara. These girls are driving me crazy. They are cleaning, cooking, washing and fretting over what outfit to wear."

"Oh yah! This is the day that fire nation guy is coming."

"You aren't one of those sissies, are you?"

"Oh, no! Don't worry about that. That's the last thing on my mind right now. I'm going outside to my chores, then I'm going penguin sliding, want to come?"

Toph laughed at her.

"No, have fun, I'm going to watch Sokka scarf down his breakfast!"

"You're so brave." Katara managed sarcastically. The girls laughed and said goodbye to one another. Katara quickly braided her hair and threw on her simplest dress. She ran outside with a water jug. She stopped dead in her tracks. There stood Leyla sweeping outside of her hut in the most ridiculous dress. Katara tried to pass without looking at her. She didn't trust herself, she knew she'd laugh. Leyla shouted her name and waved. Katara had to look and wave. Leyla was wearing the darkest shades of makeup! Katara yelled a short hello and darted away suppressing a laugh. She looked around. All of the women were dressed up! Some of them looked pretty, but some of them looked so ridiculous! They all cleaned and scrubbed, anticipating their rich suitor.

Katara ran out of the village and reached Aang. She collapsed in laughter when she met him. She told him of how funny the women looked and Aang had a good laugh also. Katara brushed away the happy tears.

"Those women are crazy!"

"Why aren't you cleaning and getting all made up?"

Katara looked at him.

"Because, when I marry, I want it to be for love, not because he thought I was beautiful or rich-which I'm not."

"You're pretty."

"Aw, thanks Aang!"

With that, Katara grabbed a penguin and slid down the hill, laughing all the way with Aang right on her heels.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for your graciousness, Hakoda."

"I want peace, and I'm happy that the fir nation also does."

Hakoda was speaking to the fire lord Iroh's grand vizier, Tsini Cho.

"Where is the fiancé?" Hakoda asked.

He was curious. The fire lord had sent his vizier instead of the future groom.

"I am truly sorry. He could not make it."

Hakoda's brow furrowed.

"Anything wrong?"

"No, of course not. May we please begin?"

Hakoda nodded and waved to the first hut. This didn't make sense! Was the vizier going to choose the bride? There was a storm erupting in his head as they entered the first hut. It was immaculately clean. The hut smelled of delicious sea food. A woman entered shyly. She was dressed in her finest and her hair was in an elaborate twist. The vizier nodded at the girl.

"I am the grand vizier to the fire lord Iroh. I am here on behalf of the future of peace."

The girl nodded. Something just wasn't right with this picture.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara laughed heartily as she sat atop the penguin. She was going so fast! Aang was right behind her, laughing as hard. Katara's hair had come undone and was now streaming behind her. She smiled as she reached the bottom of the steep hill. Little did she know, she was in for a surprise….

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Vizier's POV

This wasn't going too well. All of the girls seemed... unsuitable. They had already visited 20 huts! There was one lady who had so much makeup on, it was sickening! One lady snorted between sentences… One looked like she was dressed like a clown! Iroh would kill him if he didn't find someone suitable…

The vizier and Hakoda were walking to another hut, when… They spotted Katara penguin sliding. Hakoda smiled.

"Katara!"

Katara had made it to the bottom of the hill and ran to her father. Her cheeks were rosy red and she had the widest grin possible.

"Yes, father?"

"This is the grand vizier for Iroh."

"Oh!"

Katara held out her hand and shook the man's hand. The vizier looked her over.

"Wait, Katara, Warrior Katara?"  
She smiled wider and pointed to her hut.

"Please come in and I'll make some tea."

When the three were inside the warm atmosphere, the vizier went to business.

"Now, Katara, as you know, I am here on account of peace."

"Oh! You're here for the marriage…"

"Yes"

"Well, where is the groom to be?"

There was a moment of silence.

"He could not make it."

Katara's brow furrowed. Something wasn't right…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took me so long to update!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A week after the vizier left, Katara found her father at her door. She smiled affectionately.

"Come in, Dad."

His face was solemn.

"Hello Katara"

"Dad, what's wrong?"

Hakoda sat down.

"I just received a letter from the Fire nation."

"Oh, father, did they take back their promise?"

"No"

"Oh, well! That's great. Who did the official choose?"

Katara curiously leaned forward.

"Darling… He chose…"

"What's wrong dad?"

"He chose you."

Katara stared at him.

"What!!! He chose me???"

Her mouth hung open.

"Is this a joke?"

"No"

"Father, I refuse! I refuse to marry him! It won't be for love!"

Hakoda looked at her sadly.

"But, it will be for your people…and for peace."

_Peace_

The word rang in her head. She would never forget what happened through the war. She would never forget what she saw, what she sacrificed; she would never forget her mother. She would never forget all of those dead soldiers… She would have to keep peace, no matter what the consequences…

Katara looked into her father's eyes. Her words came out as a whisper

"I don't even know who he is, Father…"

"I'm sorry…"

Katara just nodded slowly as she felt tears in her eyes. She fought them back.

"I will accompany you to the fire nation."

"When will we leave?"

"They expect us in two weeks."

"Two weeks…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hakoda kept his promise and accompanied his daughter to the fire nation. It was a hard trip. Also a long one. Katara decided that she would have to be brave. She was eighteen! Katara packed up her things and said goodbye to her family…practically the whole tribe. And, yes, she cried. Some girls looked at her.

"Don't be crazy Katara! You'll have everything you could ever want! Riches, a husband, and you'll live in a palace!"

But how could she explain to them that she was happy here? She had to be brave. And, Hakoda was proud to say, that she was. Her future groom, whoever he was, sent a party of soldiers to escort her and her father to the fire nation. And, as I stated before, it was a hard and long trip. But, Katara was glad. She wasn't soft, she could take it. She had been through so much; this was just the one thing she had never thought that she would experience. Marrying someone she didn't love. Katara could see that her father was hurting. She couldn't dry; it would make him hurt more. What could he do? What could she do? What could anyone do?

_Nothing_

She would be strong and not show her husband weakness. Maybe, in time, she would fall in love with him.

But, Katara didn't feel at all strong as her party neared the shores of the fire nation.

_What if the people don't like me?_

Her question was answered as she stepped off of the boat. She was fully dressed in a new, plain but beautiful, blue dress. Her hair was down and she wore no makeup. There were throngs of people! Katara winced. She should have known that these people would not have wanted a dirty, water tribe, peasant girl to marry one of their officials. Katara prepared for people to throw fruit or rotten vegetables.

But, instead, all of the people smiled and chanted 'Katara, Katara.' How did they know her name? Katara looked at them in surprise. Why were they cheering? Slowly, she walked through the crowd, touching everyone and smiling, thanking them. How did they know her? She was so confused! But, at least they didn't hate her. This made her feel more confident as she approached the fire palace. It was so much larger than she had expected. Inside, she shivered, but stood taller. The soldiers backed the people away and she waved goodbye with uncertainty. The soldiers escorted her and her father through the great gates and across the large, beautiful grounds. Katara shook her head as they entered the majestic palace. Columns, jewels, riches everywhere! This people sure had fancy tastes.

"This way please."

The soldier motioned Katara to a room. He opened the door, and she entered. It was an even larger and grander room. She looked ahead. There, atop a gold throne, sat Iroh. Next to Iroh, was his nephew, Zuko. Katara guessed that he was probably twenty by now.

_I wonder where my fiancé is…_

"Please, come forward."

It was Iroh's voice. Katara nodded and walked bravely across the room and stopped In front of the magnificent throne. Everyone bowed, but Katara remained standing. She looked at Iroh.

"Honorable fire lord Iroh, I want to personally thank you for your willingness to peace."

Iroh smiled one of those friendly smiles that Katara remembered. She smiled back.

"And, I suppose you are ready to meet your husband-to-be?"

Katara looked at her feet and then nodded. Iroh turned to Zuko. Katara looked at the twenty-year-old. That was the first time she had looked at his expression. It was one of shock. Katara looked back at Iroh. Iroh stood from his throne and bellowed out words.

"I would very much like to introduce our future fire princess!"

The few people who were in the room cheered hysterically. Katara looked around puzzled.

"Wait! What!?"

Iroh looked at her.

"You are to marry my nephew, so that there may be peace."

Katara looked at her father, who was equally shocked. Katara looked at Zuko, he didn't look to happy either. People started to cheer.

Katara put her hands up to silence everyone.

"WOW! No one ever said that I was to be fire princess!!!"

Everyone turned to her, shocked. Then Zuko jumped in.

"Yes, and I was never told that I would marry the warrior!"

Katara looked at him puzzled.

"Warrior? What the heck is going on?!"

Iroh looked at her, but Katara continued.

"There is no way! Hah!"

Everyone looked at her as if she were crazy. Katara started laughing hysterically.

"Hah! I got what you're trying to do! Hah! Good one Iroh! Ha-ha!"

"Katara, this is no joke, you will be my nephew's wife and produce an heir who will take Zuko's place when he dies."

"What! There is no way I'm marrying the Prince!"

"And there is no way I'm marrying the warrior!"

Iroh silenced them.

"Both of you will get married! For peace"

Everyone was silent. Hakoda grabbed his shocked daughter's arm and escorted her out of the throne room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey everyone! Thank you all for reviewing! **

**P.S. they called her 'warrior' because she was the one who saved soldiers on both sides of the war (Chapter 1) The soldiers brought back stories of her, and the people fell in love with her. This is one of the reasons the vizier figured that Katara would be the best choice.**

**Well, I love you guys!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A servant escorted Hakoda and the soon to be fire princess to a room, leaving them alone. As soon as they were in private, Katara turned to her father.

"Marry Zuko!? Marry Prince Zuko!?"

Hakoda tried to calm her down.

"It's all right, Katara."

"Did you know about this?"

"No! I did not know any of this!"

Katara just nodded. She hated this. Marry Zuko? That was just wrong. Katara jumped with a start as the door was opened by a guard.

"The fire lord will see you two personally in a private room. Follow me."

Katara shook her head. This was all pretty bizarre. But, she followed the guard; she had some questions for this fire lord….

-----------------------------------------

Katara and Hakoda entered a private room to be met by Iroh and Zuko. Katara didn't even wait for introduction.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Iroh looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"That I would be fire princes!!!"  
"Oh, well, we were not sure any girl would want to be fire princess…"

"So you decided to trick whomever it was!?"

Her voice had risen, and she turned to Zuko.

"Did you know anything about this?"

Zuko had been leaning on the door hinge. He looked at her.

"I knew that I would marry someone from the water tribe. We need peace between our nations. But I sure as heck didn't know that it would be you."

Katara turned to Iroh.

"Did you know that it was me?"

Iroh looked at Katara, then Zuko.

"Well, yes. I didn't tell either of you because your pasts together haven't been the smoothest."

He was right. Both of them had never resolved their grudge between each other. She had never let him have the avatar. He had chased her and her family around the world. Even though they had fought beside each other to try and end the war, neither of them trusted each other. Both of them saw this.

"Well, why does everyone call me the 'warrior'?"

Iroh answered.

"Well, when you saved soldier's lives in the war, they came home and told their families of you. Most of our nation has literally falled in love with you. They refer to you as 'the warrior.' I chose you, because I knew that the people loved you."

Katara's brow rose. What!? Katara smiled; at least they didn't hate her! Iroh again broke in.

"Well, you two will get married in about…a week."

"What!!!" Katara and Zuko yelled in unison.

"Uncle! A week!?"

"Nephew, we need an heir to the throne. I'd love to have grandkids before I die. So, why not start early?"

Katara could have doubled over and thrown up. Have a child with Zuko? How was she going to do this? They were complete opposites! Almost the same emotions were running through Zuko. Marry Katara? How was he going to do this?

"Katara"

Katara turned to her father as he spoke to her.

"I have to go back to the water nation too take care of the people. I can't be gone long. I won't be here for the wedding."

Katara's face fell. Her own father would not be there for the wedding? Her wedding? There was a tension filled silence. Things were happening too fast.

"Katara, I will show you to your room so you can get some sleep."

This came from Zuko. She was surprised. When had he become a gentleman? Well, she was going to be his wife…better start on the right foot.

"Thank you."

After a goodbye to Iroh and her father, Zuko escorted her out of the room.

At first, neither of them talked. This was uncomfortable. She had to think of something, anything to say. But, he beat her.

"Katara, I know neither of us our happy about this and are kind of surprised…"

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Katara smiled, at least he was trying.

"Well, this is an awkward situation for both of us."

Zuko just nodded and stopped at a door. He opened it.

"This is your room."

"Thank you." she whispered.

She shut the door behind her and slid down it. So much to swallow! She was getting married…in a week to the soon to be fire lord. Oh, she had a headache. She looked around the room. It was very beautiful and extravagant. But it wasn't gaudy. She was too tired to observe any more. She just plopped on the most big and comfortable bed that she had ever slept in.

She was asleep not many moments later…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for the reviews! **

**Thank you….**

**The red blue jay**

**Sakurablossom1124**

**Zuko so fine**

**Amethyst dragon92**

**Danyan**

**The Zutara critic **

**24kt white gold**

**Pinklen98**

**Firegirl.22**

**Nycm-e-t**

**Spiritual bob**

**Conterra-san**

**Culf**

**Platapuss**

**Stabler.dinozzo.fan**

**The underlines mean that they reviewed more than once. **

**Thank you all so much! I hope this chapter answered your questions. If not, ask them, and I will do my best to answer!**

**I love you all! Plz review!!!!**

**--Sahlili20 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Katara tearfully said goodbye to her father. But, he had to go. There were barely any men in the village. Sokka was off in the earth Kingdom, courting Suki. The village needed their leader back. So, Hakoda left before the wedding…

Katara woke up in her room and stretched luxuriously on her bed. She liked her room because the windows were so big. She opened them and the French doors. The curtains lifted in the gentle breeze. It was so much warmer here, and Katara had to admit that she was beginning to like it. She liked the weather in the fire nation. In fact, all she had to wear was a cool, white water nation dress. Even though it was near winter! Though she loved the weather, she was feeling home sick. She had only been in the fire nation for five days, which meant that her wedding was in two days.

Katara had eaten dinner with Iroh, who had requested the she call him Uncle, and Zuko every night since she had arrived. She and Zuko were still a little awkward around each other. Who wouldn't be? But, Katara got along fine with Iroh.

Katara's thoughts were halted as she heard a knock at her door. She dropped what she was doing and walked to the door. She opened it and was greeted by Zuko.

"Hello"

"Hello"

Zuko looked down at the floor. Katara smiled. This was the man that had been through many battles, yet he was nervous around a woman. She helped him out a bit.

"Is there something that you needed to tell me?"

Zuko seemed to take up his bearings and lifted his head.

"Yes, Uncle wants us to decide on wedding guests."

Katara laughed hard. Zuko looked at her shocked. He found it all awkward; he thought that she would be uncomfortable. But, here she was laughing so hard, she was crying.

She looked so different than all of the fire women. She had brown skin from working outside. Fire women were white from staying inside. She had blue eyes. Many women had brown, sad eyes. She wore comfortable, flowing, water nation clothing. Fire women wore dark, stiff clothing and wore much make-up. Katara wore no make-up.

Katara recovered from her laughing. Zuko looked at her.

"Why are you laughing?"

Katara didn't even know why she had laughed so hard.

"I guess I just had to laugh. Don't you ever felt like you just had to laugh?"

"I haven't laughed in a long time."

"Well, we'll have to do something about that."

Katara shut her door and started to walk down the hall. Zuko was still a little shocked, but recovered quickly.

The two reached Iroh's room. Uncle had paper and pen set out and everything.

"Ah, Katara, Zuko, who do you wish to invite to your wedding?"

Iroh started reading down a list of lords and ladies. Zuko looked like he was trying to keep awake.

"Uncle, why don't we just invite all of the lords and ladies?"

"Zuko, do you know how big of a wedding that you would be having if we invited all of them?"

Katara looked from one man to the other.

"I think Zuko is right."

Iroh turned toward her and Zuko smiled at Iroh. But Katara continued.

"But, why stop at nobility? Let's just invite everyone."

Zuko snapped his gaze to her.

"Katara, everyone?"  
"Yes. Blacksmiths, Butchers, Merchants…Everyone!"

Zuko looked at her.

"Um, Katara, I don't think you know how big this nation is."

Katara smiled.

"Actually, I do."

"Well, how will we prepare for thousands of people in two days?"

Iroh just kept his mouth shut as he watched the two throw back ideas. Zuko was trying to break Katara from wanting _everyone_ there.

"We'll find a way."

"Where will we find room for a wedding with thousands of people?"

Katara brought her hand to her chin. She was thinking.

"Well, how about we get married in the fields?"

"The fields!?" Zuko's eyebrows rose.

She was unlike any girl that he had ever met before. Get married in the fields?

_I think that she is serious…_

"Katara, are you sure about this?"

"Yes! I would love for everyone to be there. And the weather will be great!"

"What are you talking about? It's almost winter!"

"Yea, but it is really warm outside."

"Katara, to you, it's warm. But to people who live here, it's cold."

"Oh. Is that why everyone is wearing heavy, dark clothing?"

"Actually, that's how it is all year long."

Katara looked at her clothes. They were modest, but light and cool. She was wearing less than they did in the summer! Katara tried to hold her shock, but Zuko cut in.

"Katara, you look fine." Katara was even more shocked.

There was an awkward silence.

Iroh cut in.

"Well, I guess you shall be married in the fields! The first in fire nation history! I'll summon the messenger!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a little while….I just got back from a basketball tournament. We placed third! That's not bad lol. Personally, I don't like basketball as much as soccer… but hey**

**New chapter coming soon…**

**Thanks to all reviewers and to the new ones too!**

**Please review!**

**Just push the button!**

**Right under these words!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_I don't own ATLA, are you crazy?_

Zuko walked through the halls. He had to think. His wedding was tomorrow. With a water bender he had chased half way across the world. This was so awkward. Zuko wouldn't deny that Katara was beautiful, but… It was awkward. He barely knew her. All he knew was that she was a good fighter…and she cared for most people. He could tell that she was kind. He had watched her mend many soldiers.

Zuko smirked at the Katara's thought of getting married in the fields. He shook his head in disbelief. He had never met any girl like her.

Oh, it was raining again. Zuko felt the mist on his skin as he looked outside…

----------------------------------------------------

Katara sighed. She was getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow! She had to admit, she was nervous. What did she know about Zuko? She had fought beside him, fought against him…

But was he a good man? He loved his people…

Katara rolled off of her elegant bed and walked over to the open windows. She heard something.

A smile broke across her face. What did Aang call it? Rain! She had seen it once or twice when traveling with him. She loved rain.

Before she knew what she was doing, she bolted from her French doors, and outside. It felt so…wet! Her white dress clung to her. She laughed and jumped up and down. She twirled round and round.

A joy broke from her soul and she just ran. She danced with joy. Her hair was down and now flicked her eyes. She was soaked! It felt so good, she felt free…

-----------------------------------------------------

Zuko heard something. He looked outside. He saw this brown-skinned figure with a white dress on. She twirled and danced and laughed. He looked closer. In all of his life, he had never seen this. What girl would be dancing in the rain? He opened some French doors so he could see well.

It was Katara!!!

She twirled round and round. At one point, she slipped and fell. He was ready to go check on her. But she only laughed and got up, continuing to dance. Zuko was mesmerized.

She was so beautiful and so…alive.

She even started singing in another language…probably some form of water language.

Before he knew what he was doing, he entered the rain. It felt cooling on his warm skin. As he approached Katara, she had not noticed him.

He approached her slowly from behind. The rain soaked his hair and his clothes clung to him. Katara laughed and turned. Her smile wiped from her face as she stared in disbelief…

Zuko…

-----------------------------------------------

_Zuko!_

Katara froze. He was out here, in the rain, with her. Was she breaking some protocol? Would she look un-lady-like because she was dancing in the rain? All of the fire nation women had elegant clothes. They were so prim and proper. Not a hair was supposed to be out of place. What did Zuko think of her? Was he disappointed?

"What is wrong?"

She was brought back to the present at Zuko's question.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think any one was out here-"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Well, I know that it isn't proper…and…"

"I know it isn't proper, I'm tired of proper."

Katara smiled. Something inside of Zuko warmed up at her smile, though the frigid rain fell upon his skin. Before either of them knew what they were doing, Katara grabbed Zuko's hand.

"Come"

That simple word spoke so much. He smiled. Yes, he followed her, he danced with her, and he ran with her in the rain. He forgot that he was a prince, that he was getting married tomorrow, and that the fire nation was depending on him…and Katara.

He relaxed, he smiled, and, yes, he laughed.

Then, before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Katara and pulled her close to him into a warm embrace. Their lips met. Katara was shocked. A bolt of electricity went through her body. Her knees went weak, she couldn't hold herself up. Zuko supported her, and she leaned into the kiss.

She needed to breathe.

They pulled away. Both stared in shock at one another. Zuko licked his lip. Had that just happened? The rain still pounded hard upon them. Zuko's voice was silent, but she heard.

"Maybe, we better be getting back."

-----------------------------------------------

DUNDUNDUN

Thank you all!!!!!!

LadyKagometheinuyoukimiko

Kiella

Mousie89

samgurl775

thejadespirit

kimmmm

XxbigT-N-LilGxX

ANIMELUVUR3

sakurablossom1124

firegirl.22

pinklen98

FireanIce

danyan

stinkbulb

24kt White Gold

XxGrim TuesdayxX

Kichou

jjulialin

Bauer1102

kawaii yuki-chan

dragon's kitty

The Zutara Critic

snowyleopard

Miss Hiss

Platapuss

Culf

Conterra-san

Spiritual Bob

nycm-e-t

The Red Blue Jay

Stabler.Dinozzo.Fan

amethyst dragon92

zuko so fine

Thank you all so much! You all keep me going. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a little while, but next chappie is comin up!!!!!!!

I love you all!!!!

Plz review….please…sniffle sob GAH!!!!!!!! R-E-V-I-E-W!!!!!! gah…hiccup…oh…sorry……


End file.
